Some image sensors are used to obtain image sequence data by perceiving objects in day and/or night settings. The clarity of the image sequence data may be affected by environmental factors such as fog, haze, sand-brownouts, smoke, rain, snow, steam, and so forth. Unclear image sequence data may be difficult to use.